


Yes, Dear

by spiralicious



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Coffee Shops, Community: faerie_wish13, Community: fffc, F/M, Froday Flash Fiction Challenge, Humor, Modern Era, Special Challenge #45: March Special Bingo, Spring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-07 03:03:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14071509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: Hades and Persephone wait to hand her off to her mother, but Persephone, as usual, has other ideas.





	Yes, Dear

She walked back to their table with her and her husband's order. The cafe was small and the décor was trying too hard, but the coffee smelled good. Her skin was a deep bronze, despite the long winter. Spring was only just beginning, but fresh flowers adorned her long messy braid. The cashier had asked where she'd found them this time of year and the young woman had just shrugged and told her she had quite the green thumb. Her husband didn't share her sunny appearance. He was bundled in dark grey layers, more appropriate for the current temperature than her summery attire. His skin was pale, making him look almost sickly. His form was thin and lanky compared to her more robust one. It wasn't as though he was ugly. He was in fact strangely handsome, but he did look like she'd pulled him out of a cave somewhere. 

He acknowledged her return with a small grunt and a nod, but continued to look out the window as she sat down. Not getting any further conversation out of him, she picked up her iPad and started browsing. They sat like that, quite comfortable in their silence, for several minutes until she started to snicker. 

“What did you find on that contraption now?” He turned his head to look at her, not liking her smirk one bit. It was full of mischief. “If I knew you were going to be glued to it every time we went out, I'm not sure I would have gotten it for you.”

She laughed heartily, knowing full well that he'd do anything she asked, regardless of what he said. “It's not my fault it doesn't work at home. Besides, how often do we actually go out?”

He grunted and turned to face her more fully. “That's not my fault.” He sipped his coffee carefully, like he was unsure of what it was.

“No one said it was, Dear.” She shook her head. “Kids today have some very interesting ideas.”

“Oh?”

“They are relearning old things by trying to make them new. They're rediscovering old myths.”

He rolled his eyes, unable to achieve the same enthusiasm she had for the topic. 

“They've decided that the version where Persephone was exploring and discovered the underworld by accident, and decided to stay on her own, is the more correct one.” She smirked at her husband, awaiting his reaction. 

That had his attention. “Sounds about right.” He shook his head and went back his coffee, still unsure if he liked it. 

“It looks like they've been reexamining all the old myths. They seem to have discovered that despite Hades being the antagonist all the time, he was really just 'a very laid back, chill dude, just minding his own business, but not really that scary.' That was a direct quote from this Tumblry thing.” 

“I am scary!” he insisted.

“Oh, yes, Dear. Absolutely, terrifying,” she deadpanned back. 

He frowned deeply. 

She smiled.

“They seem to admire you for it. They also seem to think I'm the more dangerous one.” She frowned at her tablet. 

“You do hand out some pretty harsh punishments sometimes.”

She glared at him.

He changed the subject. “So when are we meeting your mother exactly?”

“Three hours.”

He slumped in his chair a bit more.

“You could stay for a while, a few days, weeks, maybe?” she asked, ever hopeful. 

“I could what?”

“Just because I have to be up here, doesn't mean you can't visit.”

“Your mother would love that,” he snarked. He looked around, suddenly remembering they were in public, with humans. “I can't just take off from... 'work' and go take a vacation for a few weeks.” 

“Why not? The place practically runs itself. And if something happens, it's not like you can't just pop back in and out.” She pointed out, determined to get her way. 

“Your mother hates surprises. She hates me. And what about... the dog?”

“You're worried about... the dog?” she asked incredulously. 

“He gets very lonely without you. I can't just leave him completely alone.” He hid sheepishly behind his coffee cup, pretending to examine the liquid inside. 

“He wouldn't be alone and,” she leaned in and whispered, “can't you turn him into something more manageable and bring him too?”

Her husband leaned in and whispered as well, “He eats people. It would be like bringing him to a buffet.”

“He's not some out of control monster... and you could pop back home for feeding time.”

“We can't just change plans. We've been doing this how long now?”

“We change things to fit the times all the time!” she raised her voice, drawing the attention of a few surrounding patrons. 

“Your mother is going to kill me.”

“Dear, you are death.”

**Author's Note:**

> Was originally written for the "Special Challenge #45: March Special = Bingo" at the Froday Flash Fic Challenge Comm on Dreamwidth (prompt "God's Plan") and the Spring theme at Faerie_wish13 on Livejournal (under the username kattrip033).


End file.
